Use the Force
Requires the Force Sensitivity Feat You draw upon The Force to help you recover from injuries, gain special insights, or perform other remarkable acts. You must have the Force Sensitivity Feat to be Trained in this skill. 'Special: '''You can't make Use the Force checks unless you have the Force Sensitivity Feat. Use the Force is a Class Skill for any character with the Force Sensitivity Feat. You can Take 10 on a Use the Force check, but you can't Take 20. Activate Force Power (Trained Only) You make a Use the Force check to use a Force Power. This use of the skill requires no Action. Force Trance (Trained Only) As a Full-Round Action, you can enter a Force Trance with a DC 10 Use the Force check. In this state, you remain fully aware of your surroundings. Each hour you remain in the trance, you regain a number of hit points equal to your character level. You can emerge from the trance as a Swift Action. If you remain in a Force trance for 4 consecutive hours, you emerge from the trance fully rested (As though you'd rested for 8 hours). While you're in a Force Trance, you can go ten times as long as normal without air, food, or water (See the Endurance Skill). Move Light Object (Trained Only) As a Move Action, you can Use the Force to telekinetically lift and move a relatively light object within your line of sight. A successful DC 10 Use the Force check allows you to move an object weighing up to 5 kg a distance of 6 squares in any direction. As a Standard Action, you can use the object as a projectile weapon, but the DC increases to 15. If your Use the Force check beats the target's Reflex Defense, the object hits and deals 1d6 points of bludgeoning damage. Using an object as a projectile weapon is otherwise treated as a ranged attack for the purposes of Talents and Feats that interact with ranged attacks. Search Your Feelings As a Full-Round Action, you can make a DC 15 Use the Force check to determine whether an action will yield favorable or unfavorable results to you in the immediate future (10 minutes or less). For example, you can make the check to determine whether destroying a Sith Artifact will have immediate unforeseen repercussions. The answer does not take into account the long term consequences of a contemplated action. Using the above example, a successful check would not portend a future encounter with vengeful darksiders angered by the destruction of the dark side artifact. (The GM must assess the immediate consequence of the action, based on what he or she knows about the circumstances). Sense Force (Trained Only) You automatically sense Disturbances in the Force. A location that is strong in The Dark Side of The Force can be sensed out to a range of 1 kilometer. A relative, companion, or close friend in mortal danger or great pain can be sensed out to a range of 10,000 light years. A great disturbance, such as the destruction of an entire populated planet or the distress of a whole order of allies, can be sensed anywhere in the same galaxy. As a Full-Round Action, you can make a DC 15 Use the Force check to determine the distance and general direction to the location of the disturbance. As a Full-Round Action, you can use this ability to actively sense other Force-users out to a range of 100 kilometers. If you succeed on a DC 15 Use the Force check, you know how many Force-users are within range, their approximate distance and direction from you, and whether you've met them before or not. Another Force-use within range can try to conceal his or her presence from you be making an opposed Use the Force check. If she equals or exceeds your Use the Force check, you don't sense his or her presence at all. You can also specify that you are attempting to sense only Force-users with a Dark Side Score of 1 or higher; success reveals only those Force-users with Dark Side Scores, and not any other Force-users. Sense Surroundings As a Swift Action, you can make a DC 15 Use the Force check to ignore the effects of Cover and Concealment when making Perception checks to detect or observe targets until the start of your next turn. Increase the DC by 5 if this ability is used against targets with Total Cover. Telepathy As a Standard Action, you can establish a telepathic link with a distant creature. Through the link, you can exchange emotions or a single thought, such as "Go!", "Help!", or "Danger!" The target must have an Intelligence score of 2 or higher, and the distance between you and the target determines the DC (see below). Against an unwilling target, you must make a Use the Force check against the target's Will Defense or the base skill DC, whichever is higher; if the check fails, you cannot establish a telepathic link or attempt to telepathically contact the target for 24 hours unless the target becomes a willing one. Additional Use the Force Applications The following applications of the Use the Force skill are compiled from the subsequent reference books released for ''Saga Edition: Additional Move Light Object (Trained Only) Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide You can use this application of the skill to catch and move a Thrown weapon, such as Grenades, that lands within your reach. The object can weigh no more than 5 kg. You must Ready an Action to catch the object on your turn, before the object is thrown. Moving the object requires a Use the Force check, with a DC equal to the attack roll of the thrown weapon. If you succeed on this check, you catch the object with The Force and can immediately move the object up to 6 squares away from you; otherwise, resolve the attack as normal. If the object you caught is an Explosive, such as a Grenade, it explodes at the end of its movement. You can use the object caught as a projectile weapon, as normal (See Move Light Object, above). Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide You may not use the Move Light Object application of this skill against Yuuzhan Vong Biotech or Biotech Devices, as they are living objects detached from The Force. However, you can use Move Light Object against Biotechnology that has been modified with standard technology (See Biotech Adaptation). Additional Sense Force (Trained Only) Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide As a Standard Action, you can attempt to use the Sense Force application of this skill to detect the hole in The Force created by one or more Yuuzhan Vong. You must make a DC 20 Use the Force check; if the check succeeds, you can sense how many Yuuzhan Vong are within 1 kilometer of your location. Additional Sense Surroundings (Trained Only) Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide You can attempt to use the Sense Surroundings application of this skill to detect Yuuzhan Vong targets, but you must be Trained in the skill, and you must succeed in a DC 30 Use the Force check. The effects are otherwise identical to the standard application of Sense Surroundings (See above). Additional Telepathy Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Telepathy cannot be used on Yuuzhan Vong targets, even if they are willing recipients. Breath Control (Trained Only) Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide You can use The Force to help you hold your breath for an extended period of time. A successful DC 15 Use the Force check allows you to hold your breath for a number of rounds equal to twice your Constitution score before having to succeed Endurance checks to continue to hold your breath. Place Other in Force Trance (Trained Only) Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide As a Full-Round Action, you can place an adjacent willing ally that you touch into a Force Trance with a DC 15 Use the Force check. In this state, the target ally rests as though in a deep coma and is considered Helpless. Each hour the target remains in the Force Trance, the target regains a number of Hit Points equal to its Character Level. You can bring an adjacent ally you touch out of a Force Trance as a Swift Action, but the target cannot otherwise come out of the Force Trance on his or her own will. If the target remains in the Force Trance for 4 consecutive hours, the target emerges from the Force Trance fully rested (As though the target had rested for 8 hours). While the target ally is in a Force Trance, it can go ten times as long as normal without air, food, or water (See the Endurance Skill). Unwilling targets cannot be placed in a Force Trance.